poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders Meet the Wiggles
The Irelanders Meet the Wiggles is a new series. Plot The Irelanders meets the wiggles and join in their fantastic songs. Episodes # "Anthony's Friend" # "Foodman" # "Murray's Shirt" # "Building Blocks" # "Jeff the Mechanic" # "Lilly" # "Zardo Zap" # "The Party" # "Wiggle Opera" # "Haircut" # "Muscleman Murray" # "Spooked Wiggles" # "Funny Greg" # Food" # "Numbers and Counting" # "Dancing" # "Dressing Up" # "Your Body" # "At Play" # "Safety" # "Storytelling" # "Friends" # "Multicultural" # "Music & Musical Instruments" # "Hygiene" # "Animals" # "History" # "Family" # "Movement" # "Nutrition" # "Directions" # "Manners" # "Travel" # "Play # ""The Body" # "Communication" # "Work" # "Imagination" # "Cows, Ducks" # By the Beach - September 30, 2002 # Swim Like a Fish - October 1, 2002 # Dressing Up - October 2, 2002 # Move to the Music - October 3, 2002 # Farm Animals - October 4, 2002 # Fishing Time! - October 7, 2002 # We're Building! - October 8, 2002 # Garden Fun - October 9, 2002 # Rhythms - October 10, 2002 # Dancing Time! - October 11, 2002 # Australian Animals - October 14, 2002 # Cooking Pizza - October 15, 2002 # Dancing Flowers - October 16, 2002 # Maracas - October 17, 2002 # Dancing with Wags - October 18, 2002 # Australian Music - October 21, 2002 # Hats - October 22, 2002 # Out in the Bush - October 23, 2002 # Captain Feathersword's Birthday - October 24, 2002 # Games - October 25, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery - October 28, 2002 # Vegetable Soup - October 29, 2002 # Water Play - October 30, 2002 # Let's Build! - October 31, 2002 # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga - November 1, 2002 # By the Sea - November 4, 2002 # Sound Stories - November 5, 2002 # Nursery Rhymes - November 6, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Museum - November 7, 2002 # Musical Stories - November 8, 2002 # Sound Effects - November 11, 2002 # Dancing and Coloring - November 12, 2002 # High and Low - November 13, 2002 # Bubble Paintings - November 14, 2002 # Gym Time - November 15, 2002 # Where's Jeff? - November 18, 2002 # Reptiles - November 19, 2002 # Fruit Salad - November 20, 2002 # Ducks - November 21, 2002 # Hot Potato - November 22, 2002 # Nature's Best - November 25, 2002 # Squeak! - November 26, 2002 # Clap Your Hands - November 27, 2002 # Animal Fun - November 28, 2002 # Dorothy Visits the Aquarium - November 29, 2002 # Dinosaurs - December 2, 2002 # Watching the Waves - December 3, 2002 # Jobs - December 4, 2002 # Kitchen Instruments - December 5, 2002 # Flowers - December 6, 2002 # Romp Bomp A Stomp - December 9, 2002 # Finger Painting Fun # Wiggly Party" # "Big Red Car" # "Play Your Guitar" # "Elbow to Elbow" # "Kangaroo Dance" # "Learn Languages" # "Topsy Turvy" # "Where's Jeff?" # "Wiggly Mystery" # "Caveland" # "Wiggle Groove" # "Bow Wow Wow" # "Make Some Rosy Tea" # ""Monkey Dance" # "Musical Quiz" # "Say Aah" # "Train Dance" # "Jack in the Box" # "Astronaut Dance" # "Cowboys and Cowgirls" # "Quack Quack" # "Helicopter Dance" # "Chirpy Chirpy Dance" # "Picking Flowers # "Let's Go Swimming" # "Cha Cha Cha" # Fruity Fun" # "Let's Have a Dance!" # "The Wiggle Way" # "Shh! Shh! Shh!" # "A Wiggly Concert" # "Playing a Trick on the Captain" # "The Gorilla Dance" # "Pirate Radio" # "Amazing Alpaca" # "It's Sunny Today" # "Picnic Without Ants" # "We Like To Say Hello" # "Wiggly Shopping List" # "Pirate Dancing" # "Nodding Dance!" # "Musical Bonanza" # "O'Reilly!" # "Shingle Back Lizard" # "Pirate Dancing Shoes" # "We Can Do So Many Things" # "Box of Mystery" # "Look But Don't Touch" # "Farmer Brown" # "Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing" # "Animal Charades" # "Fun at the Beach" # We Feel Like Dancing # The Shimmie Shake # Let's Get the Rhythm # Over in the Meadow # I Spy # Who Am I? # Murray Had A Turtle # La Bamba # Oranges and Lemons # Hey Diddle Diddle # This Way and That # This Old Man # Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds # London Bridge # There Was A Princess # Fun at Wigglehouse # Wiggletastic # Three Little Kittens # Move and Groove # Musical Landscape # Wiggle Dance # The King of Swing # Bailar y Cantar # Barnyard Boogie # The Bobby Bounce # The Black Velvet Band # Fun in the Sun # My Fair Lady! # So Early in the Morning # Soy Capitan! # Together We Live So Happily # Oh, Captain! # The Biggest Smile of All # The Queen of the Land # Get the Rhythm of the Hips # Hear the Drum Beat (also known as "Let's Get the Rhythm of the Feet") # Teddy Bear Touch the Ground # Meadowsweet and Lady Smocks # Ding, Ding, Dong! # Buzz, Buzz, Buzz # Shall We Dance? # Dance This WayKittens and Mittens # Surf, Sand and Sun Trivia * Fireman Sam makes a guest star appearance in Safety and helps the Wiggles, Wags, Captain Feathersword, the Wagettes, Dorothy and Officer Beaples rescue Henry. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan